


A promise to the dead

by littlewonders_of_twistandfate



Series: The sin in your grin [2]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/F, F/M, Mystery, Posie AU, Resurrection, dark magic and evil covens, henelope as enemies, lizzie and penelope not hating eachother for a change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-01-31 14:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18592798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlewonders_of_twistandfate/pseuds/littlewonders_of_twistandfate
Summary: The plan was simple deliver the letter that Josie had written to a girl named Penelope.Unbeknown to Lizzie when a Park is involved mystery and danger ensue.-----It may not have been the smartest choice to blurt out the question that was nagging at her, ever since they embarked on this journey. “Why would someone like Josie know you?"





	A promise to the dead

**Author's Note:**

> To understand this better you can read The moon is a loyal companion which is the fisrt part.But in summary Josie met Penelope days before the merge happened and after the merge took place she asked Lizzie to deliever a letter to Penelope.  
> This is an Au with elements of the Canon universe.

It had been a month since the merge, everything still felt so wrong to Lizzie.She still hadn’t fully processed that Josie was gone. The official story for the community was that Josie was having some health issues and left with Caroline to find doctors that could help. They were rather vague about details and thanks to some vampire persuasion everyone accepted it.

For the longest time Lizzie was ready to hop on a plane and forget all about the tiny town of Mystic Falls but her plans got a wrench in them, the moment they learned about the merge. She had always envisioned her life full of glam, glitz and fame. Her life also included her twin Josie in almost all scenarios, they could be a powerful duo who would run the world. Now she had no life plan and honestly didn’t have the energy to go find her path.

But she couldn’t ruin the sacrifice Josie had made for her. Hope Mikaelson of all people was the one she relied on the most nowadays. And to think there was a time when she hated her. After her sister left without a notice Hope was there for her. Josie was Hope’s best friend and after finding out she would lose her to magic, she really took it hard. Magic had always been a double edged sword to Hope, she had lost so much because of it and despite her having great powers they amounted to nothing when it came to saving Josie.

Hope’s mission was to make sure Lizzie was okay and while she started not being the blondes biggest fan. Things were different since they were actually friends now (friends who sometimes did things friends usually didn’t do). Apparently Josie had left a letter for someone she only told Lizzie about. She gave her the basic info to go and find her and Lizzie had managed to locate where the girl lived all by herself. Josie never really specified when she wanted Lizzie to give the letter, but the weight of the unopened envelope was getting to hard to ignore for her. Lizzie decided it would be best to get it over with.

The original plan was to go alone seeing as it was just going to be a quick pit stop. She would give the letter to the girl maybe say a few details about what happened only if she asked. Then say goodbye and have that over with. However, she did not anticipate Hope wanting to randomly join her expedition not that she was complaining on going on a cross country trip with her friend, who she might have kissed once or twice.

Those kisses were never touched on afterwards. They were both still grieving and loneliness can be a cruel thing. Lizzie wasn’t going to deny the fact that she had developed some feelings for Hope, but she knew now was not the right time to address them and maybe there would never be.

“Who are we even looking for?” Hope asked as she followed the GPS to her destination. They had already been traveling for a couple of hours, first by plane and then by car. To Lizzie’s insistence they rented a very discreet car that would allow them to stake out the girl they were looking for.

“She goes by the name of Penelope Park, she goes to UHF and by default that means she is studying something business related since the school apparently only has those majors.” Lizzie let Hope know all the details she had been able to gather through her FBI like search. Hope racked her brain as to why Park sounded familiar but they weren’t in a supernatural hotspot sure there were a few entities here and there but nothing to be concerned about.

“Do you at least know what she looks like?” Lizzie responded by showing her a picture of the girl on her phone. Hope didn’t pay attention to how she looked instead she focused on her eyes. It was like she had seen them before, her mind was now almost sure of it. “We’re not going to find her if you keep staring at the phone. If my research is correct she should be getting out of her last class right about now.” As if on cue, students starting coming out of the building Lizzie’s eyes were stuck on the door. Before Hope could intervene about how it would be difficult to actually find Penelope, Lizzie gasped “There she is…that’s Penelope” Lizzie tried to guide Hope’s eyesight towards her without being too obvious.

Penelope was wearing a white blouse that was tight enough to accentuate her body but still managed to look comfortable. The bottom half of her had on some simple black fitted jeans. However, the vehicle she got in was on the high end side. “So here’s the plan, we follow her until we can get as close as possible. We just give her the card and be on our way.” Hope nodded and added a few ideas to the table “For the sake of safety we should stick with a story on how Josie was our friend and also maybe not mention our real names. We don’t know what’s in the letter and we also don’t know how much Penelope was informed about the situation.”

As they were following Penelope they agreed on their background story, short and simple in order to not raise any suspicion. When Penelope stopped for gas it was go time, they parked their car and got out simulating they were stopping to refuel the tank. Penelope was in the process of getting the gas pump inside the hole when Hope stopped dead in her track. There was a small pendant that seemed to glow for a moment hanging from Penelope’s wrist.

The Kanji symbol for death making it all finally click in her head. Mors Covina better known as the death coven, one of the darkest species of witches. Who happened to have a strong dislike for the Mikaelson family. Hope was going to grab Lizzie and leave the premise but Lizzie had jumped the gun. She had the suspicion that the pendant glowed for a reason and Penelope knew they weren’t random gasoline enthusiast.

“Are you Penelope Park?” Lizzie started talking just as she rehearsed trying to take the letter out of her bag. The thing is it looked bad like they were about to attack the other witch. And Hope had learned better than to poke at a cornered bear. The green eyed witch closed the gasoline door of her car and stood straight. Like she was preparing for a match ready to throw a death spell on them.

Her instinct to protect Lizzie took over and in one swift move stood in between both girls. “Lizzie get back” She ordered the confused blonde. “I haven’t seen a Mikaelson in a while, thought you were all dead.” Penelope seemed to know exactly who she was and to be honest Hope was not surprised about it. Her coven was riddled with darkness, the leaders of said organization were The Park’s,evil witches that were in the same category as the Mikaelson’s when it came to trouble and chaos.

It may not have been the smartest choice to blurt out the question that was nagging at her, ever since they embarked on this journey. “Why would someone like Josie know you?... What did you say to her ,your coven loves death and playing dirty little tricks.” Hope was rambling and throwing accusations Penelope had never even seen coming. Josie…was a witch? She didn’t detect it and they were together for many hours. But most importantly she did not like the way Mikaelson was throwing around death in the same sentence as Josie.

“Tame the tongue Mikaelson before I do it for you, I have no idea what you are accusing me of. I didn’t do anything to Josie yeah we met and talked but I can guarantee you I didn’t harm her. When I last saw her she was alive and well. I find it funny how this all comes from someone like you.”  She emphasized the last word to send a message to Hope that they weren’t that different their families were cut from the same evil tree.

“Then why the hell did she have me travel cross country to give you this letter if you barely knew her.” Lizzie said as she retrieved the letter from her purse now showcasing it to a very confused Penelope. “Is Josie okay?” Because despite the big misunderstanding they were accusing her of she was worried about Josie. Someone she really did just meet but happened to be the best hours of her life. She felt normal and not judged by who her family was.” Josie not being a witch also made Penelope breath a calm sigh of relief. But apparently that was not the case.

“She’s dead” Hope said quickly so Lizzie didn’t have to relieve anything. She saw Penelope’s demeanor change for a split second she swore she could see disbelief cross her face. “I didn’t kill her…I didn’t even know she was witch to begin with.” She couldn’t believe the one person that made her feel a little glimmer of hope that night was now dead.

“I did it, I killed my sister.” Lizzie confessed making Penelope’s eyes grow wide. “What?!” she said in disbelief. Josie the sweet and kind girl she knew was killed by her own sister. “Lizzie get In the car.” Hope reprimanded Lizzie she did not want any more information spilling out, knowing the Mors Covina members, they could use the information for villainous activities.

“All those things you just said to her should really be for me. No matter the circumstance that still doesn’t change the fact that I killed Josie. I have to live with myself because if I don’t. Everything would have been in vain. ” Lizzie let out small sob, it had been harboring inside of her for a month. Everyone was so careful around her not even wanting to mention the brunettes name in front of her. To an extent she was grateful of their consideration towards her. Lizzie, however despised the fact that they tried to sweep Josie’s death under the rocks. Like it was some family secret that belonged hidden away in the comfort of the night.

“What did you do to her?” Penelope exclaimed locking eyes with Lizzie.She had never seen the dynamic between the two sisters, all she knew was that the girl in front of her killed Josie. For her it was unusual to get so caught up in sentimentality, after all she was a Park. Park’s had no time for insignificant troubles such as feelings.

All she had achieved was to prove once again how she was the worst soon to be heir of the family legacy. To quote her father’s words “You always manage to surprise me with your stupidity and lack of self-preservation”. Being so invested in a girl she met for a couple of hours is a new achievement unlocked in the quest to disappoint her family and coven.

“Josie and I are part of the Gemini Coven, we are-” Lizzie pauses as if trying to compose herself before she continues. Reminding herself it was incorrect to speak of Josie in the present tense was hard instead she chose to just speak of herself.

“I am the only member left of my coven, I’m a Siphoner which is probably why you didn’t know she was a witch. I don’t possess my own magic but I can absorb it from any source of magic.” Penelope had never met a Siphoner they were a very rare subgroup of witches. Loved by some and mocked by others, personally she had always been of the idea that a witch is someone who harbors magic within them.

That was not important at the moment, Penelope needed to know the full story even if the blonde girl couldn’t keep it together longer than 2 minutes.  “There is a ritual that twins born into the coven must go through when they turn 22 the ritual is called the merge.” Lizzie began with a text book explanation, not wanting to tap into her personal experiences. “The strongest twin absorbs the other” Penelope had a thoughtful look she was trying to wrap her head around the whole merge thing.

It didn’t surprise her too much seeing as her coven had some messed up rituals of their own. “When the other is absorbed is the body gone too?” She was trying to piece together a theory she had once heard of “No the body remains but the twin absorbs a part of the other including their powers.” This time it was Hope that answered not wanting to get close to anything that could upset Lizzie again.

The word death kept ringing in her mind, thanks to her father’s poor choice of school curriculum she honestly had no idea who Penelope’s coven was or how powerful they were. If there was some sort of possibility that Penelope had some answers or possessed some kind of solution that no one else knew about Lizzie needed to at least ask about it.

“Doesn’t your coven know many things about death? Maybe there was something that could have stopped this merge from happening some sort of alternative that would have spared us both.” There was glimmer of hope laced into Lizzie’s voice. Penelope sighed it was true her coven was powerful and there were many things they had at their advantage to avoid their demise. But once you were cursed with something it was almost impossible to break it, especially a century’s long one that probably originated the Gemini Coven.

“Not even they could have helped, it was something that had no loophole. At least one that didn’t endanger both of you and I also wouldn’t trust anything that she says.” Hope was not about to be fooled by any of Park’s dirty tricks and she would also not allow Lizzie to be filled with false promises.

Penelope rolled her eyes at the petty comment. “She’s right I couldn’t have helped both of you stay alive.” She paused really thinking the words that would come next. It would be easy to leave it at that, she didn’t know any of them and it wasn’t her problem. Also she would get in trouble if anyone found out she was even talking to a Mikaelson let alone exchange ideas. Her heart on the other hand was not listening to reason, it was unfair Josie died because of a stupid curse she was born into. Someone like Josie deserved to be alive and happy.

“But..”The word escaped before she really thought it through. Lizzie in her desperation wanted to know the rest of that sentence and almost ran up to the brunette in hopes that it would be something good.

“I couldn’t help her while she was alive but dead it opens some possibilities up.” Penelope didn’t want to give her sister Hope this was all speculation and theories. First they would have to travel somewhere hazardous and risky.

“There’s a spell that allows you to access a place where the souls that have left this world are sent to. It’s dark magic and it requires high levels of concentration to perform. The real problem lies in the fact that you need a drop of blood of the person you need to find.” Penelope said slowly still trying to tie her plan together.

Lizzie’s optimism had deflated knowing they didn’t have that crucial ingredient. “We may not have blood from her body and I think there is a way around that.” Her gaze fell on Lizzie examining the other witch. “Technically you absorbed her and that would mean your blood is also hers”  


There was a scoff heard from the smallest of the three. “There is no way I am letting you take blood from her just because you suppose it could work. Who knows what you would do with it afterwards.” Hope knew how powerful blood could be when it came to magic. Lizzie giving her blood to a Parker did not sit well with her.

“Take it or leave it, I’m not going to beg you to do it.” huffed Penelope at Hope. Consequences were not important to Lizzie right now she needed to try because if there was a possibility of fixing this mess and getting her sister back she was damn well going to go down fighting. Even if Hope was against it. “I’ll take it I have to try when there’s a possibility I can have Josie back.” Lizzie said with conviction leaving a speechless and angered Hope.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to drop your opinions down below.  
> -Lily


End file.
